In Real Life
Page Overview This page is only to provide real-life facts about the dinosaurs you play as in game. |-|Starter Dinosaurs= In Real life Tyrannosaurus Tyrannosaurus rex lived during the Late Cretaceous period(specifically 68-66 million years ago) in North America and its sientific name means the Tyrant lizard king. Due to the fact Tyrannosaurus was kind of mediocre in speed( at 22 miles an hour at maximum), paleontologists thought that this predator was an opportunist, hunting prey if it must but also not above scavenging. Tyrannosaurus was one of the largest land carnivores of all time, rivaled only by Spinosaurus and two members of the Giganotosaurini. Recent studies show that the estimated weight of the T.rex was between 8.4-14 metric tonnes! Tyrannosaurus was also found to have extremly good eyesight(able to see something over 17 football fields away) and one of the most powerful bites of any animal(estimated to be between 4500 and 12,800 pounds). Some scientists speculate that the T.rex had feathers, using T.rex's relatives such as Yutyrannus as evidence. There is ,however, not enough evidence to tell at the moment as T.rex has not many traces of it's fossilized skin and what little is known are tiny bits and pieces; overall the debate is still rageing on about if the "King of Dinosaurs" has feathers or not. Triceratops Triceratops horridus (aka the Trike) was a Ceratopsian that lived in the same time and place as Tyrannosaurus. The Trike sported a large solid frill around its head as well as two large brow horns and one small nose horn. It looked similar to the current day Rhinoceros and perhaps behaved in a vaugly similar fashion. The Function of the frill and horns is unknown but scientists speculate it was could have been used as self defense from predators such as T.rex, for courtship, identifying their own kind, or for fighting other trikes over mates like how deer use their antlers. The Trike moved on 4 legs with hoof-like feet like most other herbivores in the Late Cretaceous. Triceratops, unlike most herbivores of it's time, were not that social; they often only lived in small groups or alone. It's not known why but it's most likely because the environment they lived in did not allow them to travel in herds of hundreds like the Centrosaurinae. Like the Black Rhinoceros, the Trike most likely ate bushes and low-hanging branches. There is potential evidence that Triceratops had feathers in the form of nipple-like spines on the back of a specimen; the specimen is ,however, not officially described so it is not entirely certain. Ornithomimus Ornithomimus velox is a type of Ornithomimid that lived in the Late Cretaceous(specifically 76-66 million years ago) in North America. Ornithomimids were swift, bipedal theropods with small toothless beaks that indicate a omnivorous diet. A fossil was discovered in 2016 that revealed that Ornithomimus(and probably Ornithomimids in general) had feathers; the specimen had a coat of fuzz over most of it's body and wing covering it's arms. An interesting feature of Ornithomimus is that it had scaleless skin covering the leg from the knee down that resembled an ostrich, indicating they had a similar lifestyle. |-|Badge Unlockables= More In Real Life Styracosaurus Styracosaurus albertensis was a Ceratopsian that lived in North America about 75 million years ago. Euoplocephalus Euoplocephalus tutus is one of the largest of all the Ankylosaurs, living in North America from 76 to 75 million years ago. Brachiosaurus Brachiosaurus altithorax ''was a '''Brachiosaurid' Sauropod that lived in North America during the Late Jurassic(specifically from 154 to 153 million years ago). Allosaurus Allosaurus fragilis is a Carnosaur that lived in North America from 155 to 150 million years ago. Baryonyx Baryonyx walkeri is a Spinosaurid that lived in Europe from 130 to 125 million years ago. Spinosaurus Spinosaurus aegyptiacus(meaning "spine lizard") is a genus of theropod dinosaur that lived in what now is North Africa, during the upper Albian to upper Turonian stages of the Cretaceous period, about 112 to 93.5 million years ago. This genus was known first from Egyptian remains discovered in 1912 and described by German paleontologist Ernst Stromer in 1915. The original remains were destroyed in World War II, but additional material has come to light in recent years. It is unclear whether one or two species are represented in the fossils reported in the scientific literature. Spinosaurus was among the largest of all known carnivorous dinosaurs, nearly as large as or even larger than Tyrannosaurus, Giganotosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus. Avimimus Troodon Troodon troodon has been thought of to have night vision do to it's enormous eyes. Gigantoraptor |-|Credit To...= OviraptorFan, BIGE23, EchoNightmareBlade Category:Miscellaneous